


Once Again Through the Eyes

by hunny_whip



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Momo has a staring problem...
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Once Again Through the Eyes

Sana was handsy, that was unquestionable. She didn’t hide it and she didn’t want to. The only person she really held back with was Momo- at least in public. It had taken awhile to get used to but she did. The thing is it was always hard not to give into her urges _especially_ with Momo’s fixation.

Momo was in her head a lot and usually her thoughts were one track minded- well _two_ track minded. But who wouldn’t be when Minatozaki Sana was shaking her ass and tits all the time, right in front of her, _usually_ in a skimpy outfit. 

She didn’t know when it had become a habit but it obviously was one- she was leering constantly, mid-conversation or during a performance. And it was even worse at home. Sana had dropped the remote and now she was bending forward and her ass was _right_ there, firm and full and Momo was just _staring_.

“I’m going to have to start charging you by the minute,” Sana smirked, looking back from her position just to catch Momo. At this point she was predictable, “You know it’s not really fair that you ask me to control my touchiness when you’re just as obvious with your staring problem.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Momo said defiantly. 

“Oh yeah?” Sana stripped her hoodie off to reveal a slightly revealing camisole and as expected Momo’s eyes zeroed in at the hint of cleavage, “Like I said.”

“Well I can’t help it when you do _that_! Why don’t you be less hot?” she pouted. She knew it was a bit of an issue but she really thought she had been more subtle.

“You know it’s like half our job to be hot right?” Sana leaned forward a little and used her forearms to press her boobs together and Momo was caught, yet again, “And you know I like when you stare.” 

“Then why are you teasing me?” Momo whined, flushing red and looking in the opposite direction of Sana and closing her eyes for good measure. 

“Because it’s fun,” she singsonged, “But mostly because it’s gotten significantly worse recently and the cameras see all.”

“It has not!”

“ _Has to_ , or would you like me to show you evidence?”

“No! I mean- if cameras have picked up me looking in certain... _areas_ I’m sure it’s just a coincidence. Or the angle. You know how they are...” Oh so she was going to be stubborn about it, huh?

“That’d be a little more convincing if you weren’t trying so hard not to look at me now. You know you can do whatever you want in private Mo- I’m certainly not stopping you. And I promise I won’t tease you about it.. _.that much_.”

Momo still felt a little flustered but she didn’t feel like giving her best friend the satisfaction of outright admittance. So she sighed and turned to face her again...only to find Sana now completely topless.

Her ogling was back in full force, brown nipples pert and bouncing slightly while the mischievous girl tried to suppress her giggling. 

_“Sanaaaaa!!”_ Sana laughed harder and Momo growled in defeat, “Fine I’m obsessed okay? Is that what you want to hear?” She immediately reached out with both hands and started playing with her boobs. I mean- they were _right_ there, out and about and if Sana was going to taunt her she was not going to pass up the opportunity to touch. 

“ _So what_ if I love your fucking tits. I like pinching your nipples, and squeezing them, and I love them in my mouth,” she demonstrated just how much she liked to do each thing by doing it with fervor, and now she was enthusiastically sucking at the stiff peaks. She loved to be a little sloppy when she could, just like when she ate anything. And Sana was her favorite meal.

Sana held her head close- her breasts had always been sensitive and anytime Momo paid them extra attention it drove her mad with arousal. 

With one of her hands free she reached down to slide her pants down enough to cup her ass, fisting a cheek before she slapped it a few times. 

“And maybe I look at your ass a little too hard and a little too long.”

“Like _all_ the time-“ at the back talk Momo gave her butt another smack- harder this time.

“ _Momo_!” she called in surprise. She wasn’t usually this rough and it caught her off guard.

“What, can’t take it?” the corner of Momo’s lip turned up in her famous crooked smirk and Sana throbbed at the treatment.

“Someone’s getting a little full of themselves. Of course I can- _fuck_ ,” the next spank stung and Momo followed it with a soothing rub, feeling the smooth skin.

“Like I was saying. Even if I am a _little_ infatuated with your sexy ass and your beautiful breasts, and I think about them and _you_ constantly no matter what we’re doing or where we are or who we’re with that’s not even the best part. You want to know what the _best_ part is?” “W-what?” Sana was getting to the edge of her cool facade as Momo’s touches and words continued to unravel her.

“That I get you and _no one_ else does.”

Sana shuddered in relief when Momo finally slid her fingers inside her, gasping into her chest as she derived just as much pleasure from touching Sana like this as Sana got from being touched.

“So let the cameras catch me. They’ll never know what we get up to when there are none around. Isn’t that right baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for a prompt on my tumblr samo-hime: could you write something for momo being really² obsessed with sana's breast and ass when she touch her. i mean even irl we caught her looking at sana's breast once, girl couldn't be more obvious i swear


End file.
